Castle Raid
by ChiruChiruMichuri
Summary: Can we runaway from the rest of the world? Can I keep you safe from all the harm out there, can I even tell you what I think I'm feeling! Well I don't know, we'll just have to see how far we get.
1. Chapter 1: Ah the beach

Hello everyone~ ChiruChiru-chan here~ no I'm not Japanese but I'll act like it I want to~

Thank everyone for reading my fan fiction. Lemme start off by saying this is Shonen-ai, yaoi, BL and all the other terms for it, this one doesn't have anything over the level of PG I would say so myself! This series is Axis Power Hetalia, its a cute series I suggest you take a look into it! Its super funny. I hope you like it! Anyways this'll be updated from time to time, so I hope you enjoy reading it and will continue you to follow me!

* * *

In the midst of WWII, it's just them three all alone, Germany, Japan and Italia. Japan and Germany are acceptable soldiers; Italia is the one that needs to be improved. Day after day Germany oversees the training for Italia, but knowing that silly boy who loves his pasta, there is absolutely no improvement. Something grows but it's not the warrior spirit of little Italia.

"Germany!" Italia shouts, "Isn't this good enough?", his breaths are fast and quick. He's hunched over hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Germany and himself were on the training field while Japan got to relax. Italia didn't think it was fair, being so childish and after running for so long, he was becoming tired and hungry. Even Germany can hear the rumbling of Italia's stomach from 3 meters away.

"Finish your last lap Italia, or it'll be five more!", Germany responds in his dictator voice, but seeing the unsatisfied face of Italia, "And maybe if you finish this one, we'll have some delicious pasta for lunch," he grumbles as Italia takes off running at full speed. _"Maybe I should use that for motivation more often."_ Germany begins to think, while chuckling at how fast Italia begins to move. He darts after him and waits at the exit for Italia to finish.

From far away even Japan can see what's going on, high in a tree, he watches both Italia and Germany grow in more ways than one. _"It won't be too long"_ he thinks with a smile on his face after seeing Italia hug Germany, before running off the field, but that wasn't the strange part. Italia does that all the time, it was the look of pleasure on Germany's face that set the thought off in his mind like a bomb.

-End Prologue-

* * *

"Germanyyyyyy," Italia begins to whine, obviously about the meager lunch, Japan had scrapped up for them. The time now is far from when we first saw them. They're stranded on an island far away and hopefully, their enemies don't know where they are. Germany looks at Italia and shakes his head in an apology. They were all used to getting full course meals, with delicious food, but the fruit and fish they were eating know weren't nearly as good as what they had. "Hmph," Italia sighed, tears streaming from his eyes because both his stomach and tongue didn't enjoy the food.

Germany side and cut an orange, cooking a new fish he drizzled the juice from the fruit onto it. When it was cooked thoroughly he handed it to Italia, feeling sorry for him, he kissed his cheek "This should taste better and it's just for you." he smiled as Italia eagerly bit into the fish, and sighed with pleasure. Japan eyed the two curiously, suddenly feeling like a third wheel, he decided they needed to disappear for a while.

"Germany, don't you think that Italia and yourself should go and collect some firewood for the night, I shall get started on the shelter." he suggested taking a bite from a tropical fruit. Germany nodded in agreement, and obviously Japan could build the shelter since he was so qualified in making miniatures. He could scale it up to size.

Germany's mood starting to get lighter, they weren't in such a jam, maybe he could think of it like a small vacation that was like a wilderness retreat."Come Italia, let's get some firewood." he said grabbing him from the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the jungle that was behind him. Germany drew his sword and slashed at the limbs of the trees and piled them into Italia's arms.

"Germanyyyy," Italia began to whine, the climate of the jungle was humid hot, too hot for him. He was coated in layers of sweat, Germany didn't listen he just kept trudging on. The load in his arms was giving them a cramp, Italia began panting hard and losing energy. His breath was coming in slow into his lungs and the temperature of the jungle seemed to grow as the continued deeper. The steam was affecting Italia's head. "Germany, can we stop for a while?" Italia asked moving the bundle of firewood from his view so he could see him more clearly. Germany wasn't there, the sound of his boots trekking forward was steadily becoming further and further from him.

Italia's heart started to race, he dropped the firewood he collected and frantically ran after the departing sound of Germany's boots. He slapped the branches and leaves out of his way. "GERMANY!" he screamed when he couldn't hear the sound of the boots anymore. "GERMANY!" he called again, tears forming in his eyes, "JAPAN! I'M SCARED SAVE MEE!" Italia stopped running and waited for the calls of his comrades.

"ITALIA! THIS WAY!" he heard Germany yell from deep in the jungle, his heart leaped and he started running toward the sound of Germany's voice. Italia was overjoyed he hadn't completely gotten lost in the jungle. He was still weary from the heat earlier, and the running and adrenaline rush of being lost was taking its toll on him. Italia was so delicate sometimes, as he began tripping over roots, animals and fallen trees.

Germany heard the crashes Italia was causing behind him, he started to walk back to meet him. Italia would be frazzled Germany started imaging. He chuckled, Italia would be shaking and crying, then he'd cling to him, of course the firewood they collected earlier would be gone from being dropped. Oh well, they could always get more, he thought was he stepped into a clearing. "Italia," he said as the sounds were very close to him and out from the brush Italia came out. Just like he predicted Italia came running to pounce on him and Germany awaited his hug and closed his eyes.

"GERMANY!" Italia's cry pierced through Germany's awaiting bliss. Italia has fallen into a pit of quick sand, and as prepared he was for that he began to panic yet again, struggling to free himself from the pit. Italia's stomach was beginning to fill with dread as he was stinking quicker into the pit. Italia began to shake and cry.

Germany was shocked as he saw Italia fall flat on his face into his pit, he suppressed the urge to laugh, but the feeling was gone once he realized the danger Italia was in. He sprung into action. "Don't struggle, you'll be fine! Don't panic, I have your back remember?" Germany recited the words Italia spoke what seemed like so long ago.

The words struck Italia hard, he was surprised Germany remembered that, he smiled and his eyes watered up. Italia then began to obey the commands Germany barked to him. He attempted to float as Germany looked for a vine strong enough to pull him out with.

As scared as he was for Italia's life, Germany was doing all he could to make sure he didn't start panicking too. He started pulling vines off of trees and began testing their strength. Germany was moving as quickly as could trying his best to save Italia. "Finally!" he declared as he threw the vine to Italia, "GRAB IT AND HOLD ON!" When he was sure Italia had the best grip on the vine, he started pulling with all his strength. With the last tug he gave, Italia was free from the pit of certain doom, and he landed on top of Germany.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Italia squealed, as he attacked Germany with nuzzles and hugs. Feeling completely safe in arms, he fell asleep after his assault with affection, while laying in Germany's arms. Germany smiled as he sat up, Italia fast asleep in his lap, he ran is fingers through his hair and played with the one curly hair on his head. He scooped up Italia and carried him back to the beach to get the quick sand washed off before it hardened and he couldn't move. The whole way back, Germany was praying silently to his god, thanking him for letting him save Italia and that there was completely no harm done to Italia.

"I wouldn't know what to do without this idiot, he makes the war fun for everyone," he thought to himself, "he might be a big baby at times, but it's worth it. All the laughter he brings and the stupid moments, he makes life exciting." Germany subconsciously leaned forward to kiss Italia's forehead, and before his lips met the skin of Italia, he stopped, realizing what he was doing he blushed. At that exact moment, he was escaped the leafy jungle and was now on the beach and Japan was eyeing him.

"Where's the firewood?" he asked simply, but his eyes were on Italia's unconscious body in Germany's arms. Japan thought he knew what happened and with a secret smile, he urged them on. Germany's face flushed again and he was flustered as he removed the dirt caked clothes from Italia's body. It wasn't weird for men to see each other naked and he needed to do this for Italia who couldn't. Germany's heart began racing as he tried to unbutton Italia's shirt.

"I just can't do this!" he whispered exasperated. Germany got up his senses tingling from touching Italia. "I shall be fetching firewood, since Italia dropped it trying to find me, please clean him off Japan." he muttered walking back into the jungle tearing up the trees up in frustration. He absolutely did not have any feelings toward Italia that were more than a friend! He blushed as he thought of Italia's sweet sleeping face and tore another leaf. "Or am I just trying to hide it from myself?" He began working quietly shutting his mind off. Germany walked back with his collected pile of firewood, and started helping to finish the shelter with Japan, his own mind still numb.

-End Chapter One-

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: He did what now?

**Hiya everyone~ ChiruChiruMichiru back here's chapter two, hope you like it! I'm sorry for the references here and yesh I'm the ultimate perv D I blame Jared. Well this is the REAL beginning of it all! Lesse what happens neh? I apologize for the violence.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

As the early morning sun hung overhead, the rays of light sneaked through the leaves of the roof and awoke Italia. The memories of last night came rushing back as his sense slowly awoke. He felt his bare skin rub against the sand and something warm against his back. Italia smiled lazily, they had cleaned him off. He turned over to see Germany's foot pressed against his back while he was propped up against a rock. Italia tickled Germany's foot and giggled to himself as Germany began to mutter in his sleep.

"Nyeh," Italia yawned as he got up and stretched. A noisy rumble came from his stomach. _"I would really like some yummy pasta right now."_ he thought daydreaming of the tastes of the food back home. Another angry rumble came from his stomach_. "Oh I made myself sad and hungrier."_ He reached for the leftover fruit, grabbing a plum. Grabbing his clean shirt, he decided it he would make breakfast for everyone. Italia began to roll up his sleeves and reached for the fishing stick Germany had made. Then he waded out into the tide, he stepped into the small pool of water where the fishes were swimming. He stood still just like Germany showed him and recalled what he had said, "light bends so aim a little lower than they appear." Just like that Italia made quite a catch for breakfast. But the fish on its own was hardly a meal, and the fruit from dinner last night was scarce.

_"I need to go scavenge in the jungle, but it's so scary in there! Nyaaaaa" _he thought becoming discouraged. Turning back to the shelter he saw the sleeping body of Germany and remembered what he did for him_. I have your back; _Germany's words rang in his head triumphing over any thoughts of fear. He tied the cloth they were using as a bag around his self and reached for the walking stick. Standing at the edge of the jungle, he took in a deep relaxing breath before stepping in.

The heavy steps of Italia fading into the sounds of the stirring jungle brought life to the sleeping Japan. Japan rubbed his eyes and wished everyone a good morning. As he became fully awake, he saw that Germany was still asleep. Japan smirked; Germany had to sleep away from them because he was too afraid of losing his nerve in front of Italia. He turned his head looking for Italia, whom he expected to be snoring away. Japan's brow furrowed, Italia wasn't in the spot they had laid him last night, nor was he taking a morning swim.

Japan hated it when Italia went swimming, because he'd swim just in his underpants and when he would come out they'd be completely see-through and clinging to Italia's- Japan shook his head, he was beginning to think like Germany now! With that thought he started to laugh.

"What is funny so early in the morning?" Germany yawned, "Where's Italia?" Germany stood up and stretched. _"I'm never sleeping against that rock ever again, I feel completely sore!" _He surveyed the area for Italia, who was nowhere to be found.

"I think he went to go get breakfast, there is freshly caught fish waiting to be cooked, maybe he went into the jungle," Japan responded, "Germany, I don't think he's going to be safe in there alone, remember last night?"How could Germany forget? Italia's life had almost been lost. Lacing up his boots, Germany took off, sprinting after Italia. Japan smirked, _"There goes Romeo."_ he thought to himself, silently wishing Germany luck.

While Germany ran the trail he had made the night before, turning back when he realized Italia wasn't on that path. He went back to where they forked and took the path that lead to the fruit trees. Forcing his body to run faster, moving anything that got in his way with brute force.

"Italia!" he called for him, "Italia!" Germany's voice hit a desperate tone, he was, he thought. He was completely anxious for Italia to poke his head out from one of the jungle trees and began to laugh at him. When he reached the fruit trees, no one was there. Germany dropped to his knees, failure hitting him hard. What if Italia had been eaten or killed by something venomous? He bowed his head and his eyes caught a foot print. It wasn't just a foot print, it was a whole set of tracks leading into the jungle and away from the paths.

Germany carefully followed them on his hands and knees. As he continued to pursue the tracks, a sickly sweet odor climbed into his nose. It reminded him of a cake with too much sugar in it, and of course Italia would follow the smell of food that was different from what they were eating now. Nether the less he followed the tracks. The foliage of the jungle was beginning to clear out and the smell grew stronger becoming more distinct, Germany moved the leaves of a tall bush and was blinded by the bright sun. As his eyes adjusted, a small town was revealed to him. He took cautious steps down the sidewalks; maybe this was the place they were supposed to land.

"Please ladies, you're all so lovely, but I must get back to my comrades! I need to tell them that there's a city here. Please I promise to be back by tonight!" a familiar voice exclaimed. As soon as he heard the cheery chatter of Italia, Germany's mood instantly lifted.

"Italia!" he shouted, running to tackle him. When his body hit Italia's they were sent flying to the ground, Germany landing on top. They stayed like that for a while, before his mind began to register what he did. He stood up, dusting himself off, right now he was just acting on reflex. He was so relieved to have Italia back under his watchful eye; he pulled him into an extreme bear hug. Italia eagerly returned Germany's hug, right before being forcefully shoved away.

"Veh Germany were you worried for me?" Italia asked cheerfully. Italia turned and smiled to the women, "This is one of my comrades, the man I was telling you about."

Germany smacked Italia across the face, regaining his composure. "Where were you? You are worthless soldier; you should've come for Japan and me immediately! There are people out there trying to hurt us! Don't you even understand that?!" he exploded, but catching his tongue before he said anything else. "I'm going to get Japan."

"I'm right here Germany." Japan said quietly from behind Germany. "It's good to know that you are safe Italia."

"How did you? When did you?" Germany replied dumbfounded.

"I was trailing you the entire time, did you notice me at all?" he responded confused. "Anyways, it does not matter, let us go to a bank and retrieve some money for a hotel room and a proper meal." Japan walked on and Germany walked with him. When they were out of earshot from Italia he continued to speak. "That was a rather cruel scolding for Italia, don't you think so too?"

Germany shrugged off the stinging words of Japan, he knew that really nasty of him to say, he just couldn't help it and he didn't say everything that came to mind. He sighed and continued walking with Japan, remaining silent.

Italia was standing in the same place he was left in, completely dumbfounded. Even after the pain from being struck went away, his hand was still on his cheek. Wasn't this that the same Germany who had saved his life yesterday, whom his close friend, his comrade even! He pouted and forced the tears back, he didn't want to be seen crying over something as stupid as this!

"Hey Italia, it's nice to see you made it!" a familiar and smooth voice called out to him.

Italia turned his head to where the voice was coming from and he smiled widely. "France-oniichan!" he exclaimed, tackling France without a second thought of the scolding he had received from Germany earlier, or the warning Germany had placed in his words.

"Come now, let's go have some fun." France said, taking Italia by the arm and leading him away.


End file.
